


Hmmm... When There’s a B.o.b.

by Forgotten_Logic



Series: Random Short Stories [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eggs, Inflation, Mild Humiliation, Other, Oviposition, Sentient Plants, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Forgotten_Logic
Summary: Yes, Here we are again. Another horny fic with Roddy as the one to get fragged sideways.So here’s the thing, Rod left his ship and very quickly makes friends with a tentacle monster: B.o.b.





	Hmmm... When There’s a B.o.b.

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta as usual~ because I have other papers atm to deal with lol  
I hope yall enjoy~ :3

The clicking over of fans from the flaming mech made him realize just how royally fucked he was going to be. Slick appendages gripped his frame, coating him in the blue glowing goop, warming his frame, filling his vents. Some coiled around his legs, gliding up to a yet still hidden, moist valve. Others wrapping around his neck, warm and tingling his sensors. Heated blue sludge clumped when it didn’t move, burning in _the best damn way_.

With each thrash from, the creature flexed, tickling sensors, pressing against armor and kibble. It wasn’t much and it had him keening from the near black glob. The very squeak prompted those tentacles forward. It pressed several and plucked at the (not for long) locked modesty plating. 

He gasped in surprise and excitement (and fear) when at least one wriggled its way underneath. It rippled through, barely touching his lips—him a panting mess—before it pushed further in, ripping the codpiece from its bolts. _Leaving the ship was a mistake_...

Mouth agape in an attempt to catch his breath, a link to the black organic poked at his node; his valve clenching on nothing but the cold air that was touching it now. The quick shift of heat plunged into his own ripplin heat. It pulsing and pushing calipers; Rodimus, with shame to never admit, moaned at the intrusion. 

He hated how he startled to tremble in this creatures hold, hated that it caused him to make any sound—to have pleasure! The thought died on his lips whilst crying out at the sudden sharp throb that felt too deep. Too deep! He tried to thrash again, maybe to get away, maybe to have it wrap tighter—tighter around his limbs. The movement inside, in and out repeat, growing in the strength and depth, with a fading resolve. 

The blob (b.o.b.) pulled golden limbs apart, making more room for itself because of course, a pretty valve like this could always use _more_. Another tentacle poked with a tip across puffed lips. Rodimus had to bite his lip from whining aloud. While the next intruder presented itself, Rodimus didn’t notice the other one that snaked around his helm. The second appendage in his valve grew wide, pushing the first and his gripping calipers apart, ripping a gasped yell from his intakes. The sound was abruptly stopped with a thick limb slipping down his intakes.

Rodimus tried to scream but there was too much in the way, only enough to make a gurgling, strangled sound. The beast oozed sickly sweet goop down to his tanks, too warm! Too _warm!_ He struggled to thrash only to have the creature spur a rough gush into his tank, and another member joined his valve. Pulsing, moving, forcing him apart, much _wider_ than he thought possible. He knew Magnus had a huge spike but he’d only seen it, never felt it inside for himself—but this was not Magnus!

It became hard to vent, each sputter cleared the blue gunk only for more to be spread across his flaming paint. Every slight movement—every hard motion from the appendages left him moaning with one deep in his throat. Sore, rubbing raw, but slick with his own oral lubricant and it’s ooz left it to thrust in and out. Deeper, in his belly, wrapped with other tentacles, grew tight. But he wouldn’t know that, there was too much sensation through his frame to focus solely there.

His valve spasmed, attempting to cycle down even slightly against the intruders. It made b.o.b. all the more focused—twisting and thrusting, striking every sensor within that soft port. It was too much, absolutely too much! Thick liquid sloshed from between moist folds, slick tentacles moving out of sync, spilling its seeds. Optics all to bright flickered, charge too strong.

Heat bursted suddenly from his chassis, through his valve. Resistance faded, his body—should have been hesitant—fell flaccid. A breathless groan, silenced by the one deep in his throat.

He was blind to what the creature started to do, adjusting his frame, valve up, helm up. Another thicker tendril tempted his valve. The head slowly pushed its way through, Rodimus’ frame barely shifted except for sputtering fans. Port hardly withstanding the further spreading of calipers, clasping haphazardly. The larger tendril prodded further, deeper, deeper, until it reached the gate. 

Rodimus finally screamed around the choking hazard. Gestation gate forced open but an all too big intrusion. His mind flashed to reality, something else was moving, moving inside. B.o.b. pulsed as something _solid_ was shoved through. Through his gate, leaving him to cry out in pleasure but to no other answer. More objects collected heavily below, it’s fluids flooding in with each egg. 

He lost count after his armor creaked, buckling under the outward pressure. The weight in his tanks, the raw burn in his intakes and valve, too much for him to take. _He shouldn’t have left the ship_ he thought, more fluids being dumped down his throat to slosh in his domed belly. 

The tightened coils around his middle loosened minutely, moving enough to tamper with the bowed plating. The shift making the ovoids slip and hit internal nodes, Rodimus shrieking with morbid pleasure and discomfort. And again, like before, B.o.b. had send more fluids to slosh and silence him. 

He was too full, thought it now. He was held belly down and head and ass to the sky. The thick tendrils moved and coated his chassis, leaving something warm and sticky behind. But the gravity of the situation, the literal gravity, left him a crying mess. Too heavy! But felt too good! He could only imagine after he gets out—if he does—how utterly swollen he will be. An utter joke.

B.o.b. could sense the humiliation that had seeped through the uncontrolled field. As if to comfort the heavy hanging curve, they caressed it with silky tendrils. The liquid that oozed from the tendrils slowed. The amount of eggs slipping in and making Rodimus cry out did not slow down, but the speed that Rodimus had swollen and grew heavy had slowed. 

The discomfort in his valve lessened, small tendrils that were inside slipped out, stroking along the stained thighs. The tentacles around his neck loosened, did not lay so thickly inside his tender throat. His helm hung low, vents heaving. B.o.b. slowed, dropping one last into the sloppy valve, all but making him whimper unhindered from the last ovoid. 

Warmth bubbled up in Rodimus’ chassis, he could feel was the warmth in tanks, all of them, sloshing and heavy from B.o.b.'s eggs. He didnt consider the the creature would change position again, or maybe he was jizzed up with alien plant eggs and fluids that nothing made sense. 

From ass high and his heavy frame sinking down, to then be held? Vines and silky tendril roaming his body, running over the gravid curve of his abdomen, almost easing the ache in the stretched form. He was not wholly aware that the appendages had left his internal frame. He was vaguely aware that his achey frame was being caressed by this… creature, and that the urge to fight and run had faded. Rodimus went limp. The tendrils moved slower, moving over his spoilers and and back as they held him. _Maybe leaving ship wasn't so bad_, he mused with a yawn and stretch, now unbound by the strong appendages. 

_If this was going to kill me, they would have done it already._ Rodimus pulled his arms back from his feeble stretch, investigating the swell that easily took over his chassis. He could feel each ovoid thing in his tank under the feeling of the slosh from this creature's tentacles. It was harder than it looked, but he was losing interest, as was his consciousness. Realizing consequences could come later.


End file.
